Jacob's Parents's Death
Professor Proctor: Mr. Jankowski? (Jacob truns) May we have a word with you? (Jacob stands up and walks to the professor) Man: Jacob, I would like to introduce your new friends. Pooh: Well, this is Piglet, and Tigger, and Rabbit, and Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Robin Hood and Little John, the Road Rovers: Hunter, Colleen, Exile, Blitz and Shag, Mary Poppins, Mr. Rat, Mr. Mole, and Eeyore. Eeyore: Thanks for noticin'. Pooh: And I am Winnie the Pooh. Alex: I'm Alex, the Alex, and this is Marty, Gloria and Melman. This is Vitaly, Gia and Stefano. Pooh: And that one over there is our friend, Elliot the dragon. He is only invisible. Man: I got some bad news for you. I'm afraid there's been a car accident. (In the hospital) (Jacob walks to his dead parents) Doctor: It's right in there, son. (The sun shines in the room) (Jacob sees his parents lying on the beds) Doctor: Is there any other family to call? Jacob: No. No, it's just me. (Outside) (Jacob pukes and coughs) Pooh: Are you quite all right, Jacob? Robin: You don't look so good. (Inside) Hyde: According to our records, there is no mistake, Mr. Jankowski. The house and all their assets, including your father's practice, are property of the bank in default of the loan. Jacob: I'm telling you, you're wrong. My father owned that house outright. Hyde: These documents are dated four years ago. He signed them. Did they need money for any reason four years ago? Jacob: My tuition. Hyde: Oh, well, there you have it. Now, perhaps if you hadn't gone to college, you'd still have a home. But in light of the way your father ran his business, that's unlikely. Jacob: My father was a good man. And when people came to him for help, he gave it. Hyde: Your father was an irresponiblee man who let people pay him in chickens, and eggs, and whatever they had instead of money. This Depression is with us for a very long while. Believe me. And the only people standing at the end of it will be the ones who take what they need to survive. Don't make the same mistakes as your father. (In Jacob's house) (Jacob packs his things) Alex: We are sorry about your parents, Jacob. (Jacob walks and Pooh and friends follow him) (Jacob leaves his home) Jacob (narrator): I remember walking out the front door and forcing myself not to look back. (At twilight, Jacob, Pooh and friends walk on the road) Jacob (narrator): I couldn't stay where everything reminded me of the life that was gone. And I didn't see the point in going back to school. There were a lot of men in those days with no home, no family but my friends like Pooh and the gang, leaving small towns that were dying. The rumor was that there were jobs in the cities, so I got it into my head that we'd walk to Albany. I never made it. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes